Lemma Oneshot
by CaitlinandAndie3825
Summary: Bertam's mashed potatoes were exceptionally nasty today, and all I could really think about was Emma and her pink jeans. Luke's POV. WARNING: incest/smut.


**Background: Luke and Emma have had a secret sexual relationship for about two weeks now. Luke wants to try something new.**

Bertram's mashed potatoes were exceptionally nasty today, and all I could really think about was Emma and her pink jeans. As always, Emma was blabbing to Jessie on and on about some project she had to do for history class on the Egyptians.

"The Ancient Egyptians were amazing! Did you know they were one of the first civilizations to use make-up?"

My mashed potato volcano was coming along nicely.

"Wow, that sounds really cool, Emma," Jessie answered as I started pouring gravy lava down the side of my volcano. "And how was your day, Zuri?"

Then Zuri got talking about how Millie the Mermaid had punched out some mean girl on the playground or something and Jessie switched to her worried nanny voice and started asking more about what happened.

Meanwhile, I slipped my hand under the table and onto Emma's knee. I let my fingers start sliding back and forth along the inside of her pink-jeaned thigh. Emma turned her head toward me with that fierce look in her eye. I couldn't help but make eye contact with her. She mouthed the word, "Stop," looking slightly annoyed. I innocently shrugged and turned back to my potatoes, and kept stroking along the seam of her pants.

Emma tightly grasped my wrist and discreetly tried to pry my hand off of her, but I wouldn't let go. We started a silent tussle under the table as I rubbed farther up her thigh.

"Luke, would you STOP?— " My hand froze when Emma shouted, and everyone got quiet. "—leaving your dirty underwear all over the house?"

I turned to look back at her. "Why don't you _make _me?" I slid my fingers all the way up to that spot in between her legs.

There was a loud clatter as Emma roughly stood up from the table. "Jessie, may I be excused?"

"Uh…sure," Jessie said slowly as Emma dashed off.

I panicked for a second. I didn't mean to make her mad. I hoped she was okay.

"Yeah, I have to go, too." I dropped my fork and ran after Emma.

"They've been acting strange lately," Zuri said to Jessie, shaking her head as she reached across the table and grabbed Emma's uneaten cherry pie.

I raced up to Emma's room, hoping that's where she had gone. I flung open her door and she turned around to face me. "What are you doing?" she screamed at me, her face red and flustered. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

Even though she was trying to be mad at me, I saw a smile flicker on her face.

I smiled and closed the door, relieved that she wasn't that upset with me. I took a few steps closer to her. "You mean…you didn't like it?" I ran my fingers up and down her jeans again, making my way to stand behind her. I felt her breathing slower while my hand rubbed against the rough denim of her pants.

All of a sudden she was gripping my arm and pulling me towards her bed. She sat down on the bed with her feet stretched in front of her, still holding my wrist. Kneeling on her pink sheets, I scooted my knees around hers. I felt a tingle in my stomach as she started reaching for the button of my jeans. But I quickly grasped her hands to stop her.

"Wait," I whispered. "Could I try something?"

She didn't say anything, but she laid her head back as I let go of my hold on her hands and unbuttoned her pink jeans. She propped herself up on her elbows to help me slide her pants down to her knees. She looked at me with an anticipating smile, her chest moving up and down nervously. I gave her a wink, and she lay back down and closed her eyes.

I slowly pulled down her black panties.

My heart started pounding. I was shaking as I placed my hands on the sides of her bare thighs. I felt Emma jump a little. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "It's just…your hands are cold."

"Oh. Sorry." I repositioned my hands around her legs on the sheets. I shifted on the bed one last time and then I leaned in.

I heard Emma gasp as I reached out with my tongue. I pulled back for a second and then leaned in again, this time licking the area around her clit. I let my tongue wander. Her breathing got heavier, and I noticed she was getting wet. I slid my tongue down and started sucking gently. Emma let out a few soft moans, and I could feel my pants growing tighter.

"Luke," Emma whispered breathlessly. "Could you go faster?"

I readjusted again, digging my hands into her sheets. I started sucking harder and pushed my tongue back and forth faster and faster. I felt Emma begin arching backwards with every motion I made. Her gasps got louder and louder, until finally, she let out one last high-pitched moan.

I pulled my head back as Emma's movements slowed. She lay there panting for a second as I sat up and rested my hands on my knees. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and caught my breath. Eventually, Emma propped herself up on her elbows, and as she reached to pull up her underwear I scooted back. I sat on the edge of the bed while Emma buttoned her jeans.

"So…" I said.

Emma came and sat beside me. We glanced at each other, and then she turned to look at the floor.

I awkwardly stood up. "Well, I guess I should…go."

Emma stood up too, and ran her fingers through her hair. "'Kay," she said. But then she stepped forward and grabbed me by the collar. "But if you ever do what you did to me at dinner again, I'll hurt you."

"Okay…jeez," I said, pulling out of her grasp with my hands in the air.

I walked off towards the door, fixing my collar.


End file.
